Soledad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Porque sin Karin, a Toshiro solo le quedaba la soledad.


Soledad.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era el único hijo adoptivo de Ukitake Juushiro, el gobernador de ciudad Rukongai, la peor ciudad del país, pero su bondadoso padre se había comprometido a hacer de ella un mejor lugar, y por eso lo respetaba y admiraba.

Con catorce años de edad y con un padre tan ocupado, Toshiro no era una persona muy sociable. Tenía a los sirvientes y una prometida a la que no soportaba, pero nada podía quitarle la sensación de soledad que había sido su única compañera constante a lo largo de toda su vida. A nadie dejaba que se acercara más que a su muy arraigada soledad, solo su soledad sabía lo mucho que realmente ansiaba dejar de estar solo.

Una noche lluviosa, mientras viajaba en carruaje de vuelta a su casa luego de haber intentado pasar tiempo con su padre y fracasar debido a lo ocupado que estaba, su vida cambió cuando una rueda se atoró en el lodo de las calles y él insistió en bajarse con un paraguas para cubrir a sus sirvientes mientras desatoraban la rueda ignorando sus protestas porque lo creían un principito inútil.

Mientras rodaba los ojos por sus argumentos idiotas sobre cómo podría enfermarse, detectó algo inusual en un callejón cercano. Parecía… ¡¿un cadáver?! Y uno bastante pequeño, ¿sería un niño acaso? Ante el pánico que le causo la idea, dejó a sus sirvientes para acercarse al cuerpo tirado completamente repleto de lodo.

Lo cubrió con el paraguas para que pudiera ver mejor sin la lluvia obstruyendo su visión, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una chica como de su edad, tal vez menor, y estaba viva, podía percibir leves movimientos, pero claramente todavía estaba respirando, gracias al cielo.

De inmediato ordenó a sus sirvientes llevarla al carruaje, con la esperanza de aun poder salvar a esta pobre chica.

-P-pero… Hitsugaya-sama, esta es una chica sucia llena de barro y tierra, ¿realmente la quiere enlodando el carruaje?- de inmediato fulminó con la mirada lleno de ira a los dos estúpidos que miraban con asco a alguien que estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Fingiré que no escuche eso para que tú puedas fingir que no te despedí, así que sube a la niña al maldito carruaje. ¡Ahora! ¿Qué no ven que puede morir? Rápido.- estos idiotas definitivamente iban a recibir el sermón de su vida apenas se asegurara de que esta chica iba a vivir, y si llegaba a morir los despediría.

Afortunadamente acataron sus órdenes sin más peros y la subieron al carruaje, entonces él mismo desatoró la rueda del lodo ignorando como los idiotas parecieron a punto de desmayarse y les ordenó a uno correr a la casa de la doctora Unohana y llevarla a su casa y al otro conducir a la casa lo más rápido posible. Debía poner a esta niña frente a una chimenea cuanto antes.

Al llegar se las encargó a las sirvientas, que de inmediato la colocaron frente a una fogata y empezaron a limpiarla lo más posible con trapos bañados en agua tibia una vez superaron su asco por la chica enlodada cuando él amenazó con despedirlas.

La doctora Unohana llegó y como prueba de que era una excelente persona en sus ojos no vio prejuicio ni desagrado alguno al mirar a la niña, simplemente preocupación maternal y luego profesionalidad al ordenar a sus sirvientas todo lo que necesitaba para salvar la vida de la niña. Toshiro se retiró de la habitación solo cuando empezó a desvestir a la chica que tan niña no era.

Estuvo preocupado por la chica toda la noche, hasta que finalmente la doctora salió con una sonrisa informándole que ella estaría bien, pero necesitaría de su atención medica al menos un par de días más para asegurarse. Además, la chica estaba desnutrida y a punto de morir de hambre, pero ella ya había ordenado a las sirvientas traerle lo que necesitaba y alimentarla.

Veló por la salud de la chica que había rescatado hasta que por fin a la semana le dijeron que estaba completamente recuperada y ya no aguantaba, por lo que les ordenó a los sirvientes comunicarle que la invitaba a cenar para así saber su nombre y cómo podría ayudarla más, sí tenía padres o algún familiar que pudiera cuidar de ella.

Cuando ella llegó al comedor, Toshiro casi no pudo reconocer a la chica que había visto agonizando en el lodo a punto de morir o a la enfermiza y asustada recostada en una cama rehusándose a hablar que miraba con ojos confusos a todos.

Ella era, en realidad, una chica muy bonita. Tenía el cabello negro bien peinado en una coleta corta y su piel era blanca pero con mejillas rosas que le daban un aspecto saludable. Era muy delgada, pero bastante… eh… desarrollada, solo necesitaba comer más. Era muy bonita, preciosa… hermosa…

-¿Tú eres Hitsugaya, verdad?- su voz era igual de bonita, suave, dulce, agradable. –Recuerdo que tú me salvaste aquel día, y luego hiciste todo esto por mí.- frunció el ceño, aparentemente perpleja. –Muchas gracias.- su tono era sincero, pero no le sonrió.

Salió de su trance y asintió, obligándose a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura y no hacer ni decir nada para espantar a esta chica que ya se notaba bastante espantada y al borde de salir corriendo. Quería ayudarla, en serio lo quería.

-Hice lo que cualquier persona decente habría hecho.- respondió fríamente como era típico en él mientras empezaban a comer la deliciosa cena que había encargado a sus cocineros. –Ahora, me gustaría saber tu nombre. No he querido molestarte con preguntas mientras estabas en reposo viendo que no querías hablar con mis sirvientas, y no quería molestarte. Permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, soy hijo adoptivo del gobernador. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes padres?- por como la encontró dudaba que tuviera padres pero quería asegurarse.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin.- ¿Karin? Lindo nombre. –Y yo… eh… no tengo familia.- frunció el ceño. –Mira, en serio muchas gracias por haberme salvado, pero… Ahora ya estoy bien y ya no quiero causar más problemas, así que…-

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte?- Karin negó con la cabeza. –Como te dije, mi padre es el gobernador, podría conseguirte un buen orfanato donde puedas quedarte.- como huérfano, sabía lo duros que podían ser los orfanatos, pero con ayuda de su padre seguro podría conseguirle un buen lugar a la chica. Siguió hablando de orfanatos y posibilidades hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de comer y lo miraba fijamente, de una manera que le causo muy mala espina, preocupándolo bastante al reconocer lo pálida que se había puesto de pronto. -¿Estás bien?- inquirió con cautela.

-Sí.- frunció el ceño duramente. –Más que bien, de hecho. ¡Y no necesito tu ayuda!- su repentino gritó sobresaltó a los sirvientes que habían estado cerca escuchando su conversación como chismosos. -¡No quiero volver a ningún orfanato! ¡Estaba dispuesta a morir de hambre antes que terminar allí! ¡Fue un desperdicio de tu tiempo y dinero salvarme! ¡Porque prefiero MORIR antes que volver!- se levantó de la mesa chocando las palmas de las manos contra ella antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del comedor.

Pudo oír a sus sirvientes hirviendo con indignación, pero él solo pudo sentir ira contra esa chiquilla estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo decir que fue un desperdicio de su tiempo y dinero salvar su vida? Vaya que era una idiota, pero se sentía responsable por ella, quería protegerla aunque ella no lo quisiera, incluso sí no lo apreciaba.

Terminó su cena y estuvo a punto de pedir a una sirvienta llevarle la comida a su habitación cuando un sirviente se acercó para informarle que la chica había escapado volviendo a usar el mismo kimono desgarrado con el que la habían encontrado sin llevarse nada dado por ellos.

Casi se atragantó con su propia lengua al pensar en la chica bonita en la calle, de noche, llena de sujetos peligrosos y ¡la idiota a medio vestir! La ira lo llenó de nuevo por lo estúpida que podía ser y de inmediato juntó un par de hombres y les ordenó salir a ayudarlo a buscar a la tontita.

Estuvieron buscando toda la noche (aunque eso le costó pagarle muchas horas extras) hasta que finalmente luego de descansar un poco para comer el almuerzo y casi muriéndose de la preocupación, la encontró queriéndose escapar de ellos, por lo que ordenó a sus hombres arrastrarla de vuelta a la mansión importándole poco que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Hizo que la sentaran en un sofá y se sentó enfrente tratando de contener la vena en su sien de estallar por lo frustrante que era esta chiquilla pesada y estúpida.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inconsciente!- la regañó duramente mientras ella bufaba y trataba de ignorarlo. -¡¿Qué rayos se te pasó por la cabeza para que escaparas así?! ¡Imagina todo lo que pudo haber pasado contigo!- siguió despotricando por media hora casi durmiendo a Karin y a los sirvientes presentes, hasta que dijo algo que los despertó a todos. –Sí no quieres ir a un orfanato, ¡bien! ¡Puedes quedarte en la mansión!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ella y los sirvientes.

-A mí padre no le molestara, nunca está aquí, prácticamente yo soy el dueño de esta casa.- bufó. –Y aquí espacio nos sobra, probablemente ni te notaría aunque viniera a quedarse aquí. El punto es que no te dejare vivir en la calle. Ni siquiera lo pienses.- recalcó cada palabra. –Así que, como no quieres ir a un orfanato, te quedas aquí. ¡Punto!- concluyó tajante.

Ella trató de discutir, pero no le dejó ninguna opción al respecto y pronto iniciaron una rara pero funcional convivencia. Una vez aceptó que no la dejaría escapar, ella empezó a comportarse mejor. Cuando habló con su padre sobre Kurosaki Karin, él lo felicitó por su buena acción y aceptó a la chica en su casa, recomendándole que empezara a tomar clases con sus tutores también.

Estaba un poco atrasada, pero al menos sabía leer y escribir mejor que varios de los hijos de amigos de su padre, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo pronto llegar a un nivel normal aunque claro no estaría al suyo porque él era un genio que ni siquiera necesitaba las tutorías ya, pero su padre insistía, así que las tutorías se volvieron más que nada para ella.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Karin se convirtió en una preciada amiga. Su humor y agrado hacia él mejoró considerablemente con el pasó de los meses, ella era seria, pero despreocupada y divertida. Cada día le regalaba más sonrisas, y hasta le enseñó a jugar al futbol para que tuvieran algo más que hacer juntos que solo las clases o discutir.

Por primera vez en su vida, Toshiro ya no se sentía solo. ¡Tenía una amiga! Casi una hermana que estaba con él todos los días, se divertían, crecían y aprendían juntos. Discutían y a veces ella realmente lo frustraba, pero también tenían algunas cosas en común. El futbol pasó a ser su deporte favorito, y después de un tiempo logró aficionarla a la lectura. Nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida, en verdad agradecía haber bajado del carruaje aquella noche lluviosa.

Desgraciadamente, la vida no tardó en complicarse. Había pensado que Karin podría ser como su hermana, pero a los quince años de él y los catorce de ella, empezó a verla como nunca se debería mirar a una hermana.

-¡Toshiro! ¡Ya llegó, ya llegó!- la Kurosaki corrió hacia él con un libro en las manos. -¡La secuela de nuestro libro favorito!- sip, libro favorito, él nunca antes había tenido un favorito, pero ese era su favorito porque fue el primero que leyeron los dos juntos. -¡Dime que tienes tiempo libre, dime que lo tienes!- brincó en su lugar, ansiosa por leer el libro pero aun así indispuesta a leerlo sin él.

En realidad, tenía asuntos que atender. Su padre quería que lo ayudara a organizar algunos documentos (parte de su entrenamiento para seguir sus pasos y ser un gobernante algún día), pero su sonrisa era tan esperanzada y hermosa que bien podría haber mandado a la mierda al emperador.

-Claro, tengo un poco de tiempo.- no sabía cuándo ella empezó a ser su prioridad, pero no le importaba desvelarse terminando cosas aburridas si a cambio tenía algo de tiempo pasándola bien juntos. –Vamos a leerlo.- se sentaron en un sofá y abrieron el libro con toda la emoción del mundo.

Empezaron a leer las primeras páginas, pero por más que el albino trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en la historia, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de lo cerca que estaba de la chica pelinegra. Estaban sentados tan cerca… sus piernas estaban juntas para sostener el libro a la vista de ambos, ella tenía su mano apoyada en su hombro, y su nariz estaba a la distancia justa perfecta para oler el dulce aroma a rosas y miel despidiendo de su cabello.

Sus ojos turquesas trataban de centrarse en las letras, pero seguían desviándose a su rostro de vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo, examinando el perfil de su rostro, su pequeña nariz, su afilada barbilla, sus pómulos altos, esos ojos oscuros bordeados de espesas pestañas, esa boquita rosada… Cielo santo, ¿qué se sentiría besarla? ¿Qué haría ella sí la besaba en ese instante?

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente al darse cuenta de que ella ya había volteado la página, asumiendo que él ya habría terminado porque leía mucho más rápido. Maldita sea, luego tendría que leer eso que le faltó sin que se entere. Por el momento, dejó de pensar en cosas idiotas y se concentró en la historia.

Pocas semanas después de ese episodio, no pudo seguir negando el hecho de que Karin le gustaba. Casi olvidando que se suponía que tenía una prometida cuando esta misma se apareció en su casa de improvisto para hacerle una visita sorpresa.

-¡Mi Toshiro-kun~!- Takaede Megumi lo atrapó en un incómodo abrazo del que de inmediato se apartó. –Ha pasado tiempo, pero decidí venir a visitarte para ver cómo estaba esta hermosa mansión… con cuadros tan valiosos, estatuas y jarrones.- prácticamente babeó sobre todo lo valioso de su casa, su tono asquerosamente lleno de avaricia.

-Hola, Takaede.- la saludó fríamente, entonces oyó a Karin carraspear y recordó que estaba detrás de él. –Mmm, Karin… esta es Takaede Megumi.- presentó a la castaña de ojos verdes y flequillo en V un poco más alta que ella y a la misma altura que él. –Ella es…- suspiró pesadamente. –Es mi prometida.- miró atentamente a la pelinegra, expectante por su reacción.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y por un momento casi le pareció decepcionada, pero entonces ella puso una sonrisa amable y ofreció una pequeña reverencia a la chica de dieciséis, mayor que ambos. Takaede correspondió su sonrisa pero no se inclinó, cosa increíblemente grosera, pero Karin ya se había marchado antes de que Toshiro pudiera exigirle corresponder al gesto.

Más tarde antes de la cena vio a Megumi hablando con unas sirvientas chismosas y pudo darse cuenta de que hablaban de Karin, y por las caras de serpientes venenosas que estaban poniendo supuso que no era nada bueno, porque las mandó a trabajar.

-Entonces, Karin-chan… ¿Vives en la casa del gobernador y recibes la mejor educación de la ciudad, comes la mejor comida y portas las mejores ropas… solo por haberte rehusado a ir a un orfanato que es donde deberías estar?- su prometida no pudo disimular ni un poco su disgusto por la Kurosaki por más que tratara de ser sutil.

Él la hubiera regañado, pero entonces Karin habló.

-Nunca volveré a pisar un orfanato.- ella también uso su tono más ácido. –Y estoy aquí porque me obligan, sí no te gusta dile a Toshiro que me deje ir, a ver si tú puedes convencerlo, ya que eres su prometida.- sonrió demasiado dulcemente antes de volver a su cena.

-Ya déjense de tonterías ustedes dos.- las cortó él, sintiendo la vena en su sien palpitar al borde de estallar. Entre el modo en como la castaña trataba a la pelinegra y ella misma diciendo que estaba aquí solo porque la obligaba y no porque quería, la cabeza ya había empezado a dolerle.

Por desgracia (mucha, mucha desgracia) Takaede empezó a visitarlo mucho más a menudo desde entonces, no porque ella y Karin se hayan vuelto las mejores amigas, eso seguro. Ella debía haber percibido que él sentía algo por la pelinegra y trataba de marcar su territorio, aunque nadie excepto los sirvientes tan venenosos como ella la querían en su casa.

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que hablaría con su padre respecto a este compromiso que había fijado con su socio. Antes no le había importado y estuvo de acuerdo en comprometerse por el bien de los negocios de su padre, pero ahora… realmente la chica le era insoportable… y ahora tenía a Karin.

-Shiro-chan, hijo, ¿pasa algo?- Ukitake milagrosamente dejó de ver sus papeles para concentrar sus ojos en él. –Te dije que estaría ocupado, me sorprende que vinieras sí ya sabías eso, así que asumo que es un asunto muy importante, ¿me equivocó?- pestañeó.

-Sí, es importante.- suspiró. –Lamento molestarte… más con una noticia desagradable… Pero quiero romper mi compromiso con Takaede Megumi.- ajustó nerviosamente el cuello de su kimono. –Sé que te dije que aceptaba comprometerme, pero… las cosas han cambiado.- informó un poco avergonzado por tener que disgustarlo.

Ukitake frunció el ceño, su gesto tornándose pensativo mientras se relajaba en su silla. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio que el albino menor no quiso romper hasta finalmente suspirar y mirarlo con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Esto es por Karin-chan, verdad?- él se sonrojó, sin poder negarlo. –Imaginaba que te enamorarías de ella, es una buena chica, muy bonita. Pero…- el pánico lo invadió ante ese pero. –Me meteré en muchos problemas con mi socio por romper ese compromiso, así que sí realmente quieres que rompa ese compromiso, te pediré algunas condiciones.-

-¿Cuáles?- palideció un poco.

-Quiero ver que has educado completamente a esa chica, necesito que demuestre que sabe comportarse. Y quiero que me confirmes que realmente la amas y algún día la harás tu esposa. Si es solo algo pasajero o sí ella no se comporta como una señorita digna del futuro gobernador, temó que no podré acceder a tu petición.-

-¡Pero padre!- se puso en pie con indignación. -¿Desde cuándo a ti te importan esas cosas? Suenas como esos snobs del senado.- bufó poniendo mala cara ante las risas de su padre adoptivo. –Y no estoy seguro de sí quiero ser gobernador, ya hablamos de esto.-

-Sé que quieres ser escritor, pero no veo porque no puedas ser las dos cosas.- le sonrió cálidamente. –Y, Toshiro, te guste o no siempre has vivido bajo el escrutinio de la opinión pública, y no quiero que te salgas de tus casillas y hagas algún escandalo sí alguien se mete con tu Karin-chan por no saber comportarse.- se mordió la lengua, su padre lo conocía bien. –Ambos sabemos de tu temperamento.-

Debía admitir que tenía razón. No le importaría moler a golpes a quien se atreva a ofender a Karin. Tal vez tenía un punto.

Con la promesa de que si en un par de meses le daba el sí definitivo a que quería casarse con Karin y ella se comportaba por mientras rompería el compromiso con Takaede, Toshiro pasó las siguientes semanas pensando en sí realmente ya amaba a la chica Kurosaki tanto como para decir que quería casarse con ella. Tenían quince y catorce, y no sabía que tenía preparado la vida para ellos… aun así… Al mirar a su futuro, fácilmente podría verse casado con ella.

Sin embargo, algo que no había calculado en esta ecuación era… ¿estaría ella enamorada de él como él de ella? ¿Qué hacía si resultaba que ella solo lo quería como un amigo? Su padre seguro estaría decepcionado si lo hacía tener tantos problemas por una chica que ni siquiera lo quería.

Tendría que confesar sus sentimientos y averiguar los de Karin antes de responder a la pregunta de su padre adoptivo. Aunque, para su muy mala suerte, tendría que seguir aguantando a Takaede hasta que juntara el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-Mi Toshiro-kun~ ¿Por qué se la pasan todo el día corriendo tras esa pelota?- preguntó después de verlos jugar futbol aburrida todo el día por su insistencia en no dejarlos solos. La maldita casi parecía saber que tenía planeado confesar sus sentimientos y no los dejaba a solas ni por casualidad. -¿No es un poco estúpido?-

-¡El futbol no es estúpido!- Karin pisoteó hasta colocarse entre él y la castaña de ojos verdes. -¡Tú no podrías saber lo que es sentir esa pasión en tus venas! Más con esas piernas flacuchas, tal vez te romperías una uña.- rodó los ojos y él se contuvo de reír.

-Pues perdóname por ser una dama delicada y hermosa.- Takaede la miró de arriba a abajo despectivamente. –Mírate, estás llena de tierra y barro como la primera vez que viniste aquí, según me contaron. Por mí quédate jugando futbol toda tu vida sí eso significa que te quedaras bajo tierra, donde realmente perteneces.- la señaló con una mueca de asco. –Solo mírate, la suciedad es tu mejor atuendo, queda perfecto contigo. Niña sucia.- sonrió cruelmente.

La ira llenó los sentidos de Hitsugaya mientras frenaba su primer impulso de romperle la nariz y en cambio se preparaba para un buen sermón y echarla de su casa, pero entonces notó que Karin no había contenido sus propios impulsos.

Su pequeño puño se dirigió directo a la nariz altanera de Takaede, estrellándose de la manera correcta en el lugar correcto para hacer sonar su hueso con el crujido característico de uno agrietándose. La mayor se tambaleó con sangre chorreando por su barbilla antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo, totalmente noqueada.

Toshiro se quedó con la boca abierta. En parte estaba orgulloso de ella por defenderse y golpear tan bien, pero también estaba horrorizado, horrorizado porque si su padre se enteraba de esto definitivamente no lo dejaría casarse con ella. No, él no podía saberlo.

-¡KARIN!- gritó tan fuerte que la hizo estremecer, pero no había tiempo para ser delicado ahora. -¡¿Estás loca o qué?!- ayudó a Takaede a levantarse cuando ella comenzó a despertar gimoteando y sollozando. –Como lo siento, Takaede… discúlpala, por favor.- trató de ser lo más amable con ella, tendría que convencerla de que no los delatara.

-¡Le dije a mi papi que habías metido a una salvaje a tu casa!- se limpió la sangre con rabia, pero su nariz estaba visiblemente rota. -¡Ahora me asegurare de que sepa esto! ¡Me las va a pagar!- siguió lloriqueando acariciando su nariz.

-T-tranquila, Takaede, no hay necesidad de decirle a tu padre o al mío…- suavizó el tono. –Déjame…- llevó sus manos a su nariz y lo más cuidadosamente posible la devolvió a su lugar correcto, arrancándole un chillido agudo por el dolor. –Mira, y-ya estás bien… Te ves… linda.- sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Eh?- aun a través de su dolor, ella lo miró impresionada. –Nunca antes me habías halagado, mi Toshiro-kun~…- se derritió antes de volver a sujetar su nariz lloriqueando. –Bueno… tal vez nuestros padres no tengan por qué saber de esto… Pero entonces, Toshiro-kun, quiero que tú regañes a esa salvaje y te asegures de que nunca vuelva a hacerlo.- miró con odio a Karin que los observaba estática.

Él tragó saliva. Maldita sea, sí no lo hacía tal vez su padre la dejara con esa loca, y sí lo hacía se ganaría el odio de la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, al menos momentáneamente… Tal vez podría ser duro ahora y luego se disculparía… Sí, probablemente ella no quisiera escucharlo, pero la obligaría de ser necesario, y entonces le diría lo que sentía.

-Karin, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una cosa.- regañó, pero sabía que necesitaría más que eso para satisfacer a Takaede. –Ya no eres una salvaje de la calle, eres una señorita, debes comportarte adecuadamente. Por algo te enseñamos modales.- ella lo iba a odiar, asegurado. -¿No valoras todo lo que he hecho por ti? Nos esforzamos educándote, muestra un poco de respeto por mi prometida.- estaba tan muerto, ni disculparse lo iba a librar de perder un par de dientes. –No seas malagradecida, eso no dice nada bueno de ti.- notó a Takaede sonreír y suspiró aliviado de que con eso ya tuviera suficiente. –Veté ahora, ya me disculpe con ella por ti.-

Karin se quedó mirándolo con ojos amplios, y él quiso patearse a sí mismo cuando notó el dolor claramente reflejado en su mirada, antes de que ella saliera corriendo sin decir ni una palabra. Sí ya lo entristecía la idea de tener que hacerla enfadar, la idea de haberla herido lo estaba matando.

Se libró de Takaede solo cuando ella le aseguró que nadie iba a saber de su incidente y sí alguien preguntaba por su nariz diría que fue un accidente, y entonces de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de la Kurosaki, pero por más que tocó a su puerta ella no le abrió ni dijo nada, por lo que fue a cenar y luego volvió a intentar hacer que le abriera.

Lo ignoró por horas hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció y decidió irse a dormir prometiendo que mañana apenas se levantara intentaría hablar con ella y haría que lo escuchara lo quisiera o no. Debía saber lo que sentía por ella. Debía saberlo.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se preparó para el día y apenas salir de su habitación quiso ir a la de Karin, solo para encontrarse con una sirvienta con cara preocupada que temerosa le dio la noticia que desplomó el cielo sobre su cabeza.

Ella se había ido. Se marchó. Ni siquiera dejó una nota, simplemente se puso la ropa desgarrada con la que la había encontrado la primera vez hace más de un año sin importar que seguramente ya debía quedarle demasiado pequeño. Se fue. Lo dejó…

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? Más importante, ¿cómo estaba ahora? ¿Tendría frío, tendría hambre? ¿Estaría lastimada o enferma? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no se llevó al menos algo de ropa decente?

-Shiro-chan, lamento mucho que tú novia se haya ido.- su padre adoptivo le acarició el cabello compasivamente mientras él hundía la cara en la mesa. –Ya envié hombres a buscarla, pero por favor, come algo.- rogó lleno de preocupación.

-¿Cómo esperas que coma?- levantó un poco la vista solo para mirarlo con amargura. -¡Ella podría estar muriendo de hambre! ¿Y así quieres que yo me coma todo un banquete?- gruñó. -¿Por qué no le das esta comida a los pobres que abundan en esta ciudad? La apreciarían más que yo.- genial, ahora se estaba portando como un chiquillo malagradecido.

Todo esto era culpa de Karin. La extrañaba y estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, pero más que nada estaba furioso. ¡Esa pequeña estúpida y adorable tontita! En cuanto la encontrara la encadenaría a su habitación y la mataría, y la besaría… pero aun no sabía exactamente en qué orden hacer todo eso.

-Pues sí quieres que te deje ir a buscarla con los guardias te pido que comas. Tienes que estar fuerte para encontrarla.- bueno, ese era un buen punto. Necesitaba estar fuerte para arrastrarla de vuelta a la mansión y encadenarla a su cuarto. –Vamos hijo, come.- aunque a regañadientes, decidió hacerle caso y tomó los palillos y empezó a comer, pero solo porque quería unirse a la búsqueda y encontrar a esa frustrante terca cuanto antes.

La estuvo buscando por semanas sin éxito, y cada día su infierno se volvía peor y peor. Casi no podía dormir en las noches preguntándose si ella estaría bien. Y cuando pasó más tiempo comenzó a asustarse realmente en serio. ¿Por qué no la encontraba? ¿Acaso podría estar… m-muerta…?... No quería creerlo, se consolaba diciéndose que ella ya tenía experiencia viviendo en las calles, pero eso no ayudaba mucho. Ahora era una joven hermosa, cualquier imbécil podría haberla agarrado y… y… Cielo santo, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, no toleraba pensarlo. ¿Por qué le había hecho esto?

Ahora él y su soledad eran más cercanos que nunca. Ignoraba a todo el mundo, incluso a su padre, sí querían hablarle de cualquier cosa que no sea buscar a Karin. ¿Creían en serio que iba a perder su tiempo en sus asuntos irrelevantes cuando la chica que amaba podría estar tirada agonizando por ahí?

La amaba, la amaba tanto. La necesitaba, no podría perdonarse sí le pasaba algo, porque sabía que sería su culpa. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para tratarla mal y luego estúpidamente dejarla ir? Su ira contra sí mismo crecía cada día.

Cuando pasaron tres meses, todas las personas cercanas a él no dejaron de repetirle que dejara de insistir en su búsqueda.

Ellos decían que Karin ya debió haber muerto, y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que debía superarlo.

De más está decir que él casi les ladra a todo aquel que se atrevió a siquiera insinuarlo. Su padre afortunadamente no dejó de brindarle su ayuda para seguir buscándola, pero podía ver en sus ojos que no tenía fe de que la encontrara, una prueba de ello era que no había deshecho su compromiso con Takaede Megumi. Pero lo obligaría a hacerlo apenas trajera a Karin de vuelta, porque la traería de vuelta, aunque le llevara toda la vida.

Trataba de pensar como pensaría ella, la conocía bien. Pero Rukongai, a pesar de ser miserable, no era nada pequeño, era una ciudad enorme y sobrepoblada, más bien. Buscó y volvió a buscar en cada callejón, preguntó a las personas y hasta en los bosques miró.

Aun no perdía la esperanza cuando finalmente, luego de tres largos y tortuosos meses separados, sus ojos se toparon con la más hermosa y tranquilizante de las imágenes. Ella. Karin. ¡Estaba con vida! Vestida con harapos y hurgando en la basura, ¡pero viva!

Hubiera sonreído, tal vez hubiera podido ser capaz de llorar, pero opacando el enorme sentimiento de felicidad y alivio que sentía, la ira abrumó todos sus sentidos. Maldita estúpida, idiota, imbécil, testaruda cabeza hueca, inconsciente y terca tontita.

Se acercó a ella a paso veloz y, con más brusquedad de la que le hubiera gustado, tomó su muñeca y la estampó contra la pared de aquel callejón.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me hiciste esto?!- gritó con toda la tristeza, frustración, pero sobre todo la ira fluyendo desde los más profundos y recónditos pozos de su alma. Quería matarla, quería matar a esta tontita… pero más quería besarla, y así lo hizo. La besó bruscamente al principio, demasiado cegado por la ira como para disfrutarlo, pero una vez la ira comenzó a disminuir, la besó lentamente, suavemente, saboreando sus labios suaves que le sabían a gloria, alivio y amor. Ella no correspondió a su beso, pero no le importaba, todo lo que le importaba era que ahora la tenía de vuelta, y no volvería a dejarla ir. Se separó con lentitud y su corazón se rompió un poco al ver las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y sus ojos asustadizos y vulnerables. –Karin…- apoyó la barbilla en su hombro respirando su aroma a rosas y miel que tanto extrañó. –Sé que este no es un buen momento, pero realmente estoy enamorado de ti, y no puedo soportar pasar ni un segundo más sin que lo sepas.- susurró en su oído.

Más lágrimas siguieron deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero él las secó con sus pulgares solo para luego sentir su furia regresar y comenzar a arrastrarla a la mansión regañándola entre dientes por haberlo matado de la preocupación durante tanto tiempo y avisándole desde ya que la encadenaría a su habitación. Porque sí, hablaba absolutamente en serio.

Karin lo desesperaba todo el tiempo, y aun tenían muchas cosas que tratar, como deshacerse de su prometida o el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía si su Kurosaki correspondía sus sentimientos, por ejemplo, pero por el momento, solo se concentró en llevarla de vuelta a su hogar y hacerla rabiar un poco después de todo ese tiempo que se la pasó ahogado en ira hacia él mismo y todo el mundo.

Pero lo importante es que estaban juntos, y no dejaría que se volvieran a separar.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Hmm, no recuerdo a quien le prometí que haría la continuación de Suciedad por el cumpleaños de una amiga... fue hace unos cuantos meses... Siempre me retraso en todo TnT Aunque esto no fue una continuación, sino más bien un POV Toshiro alargado :P

Este fic participa en la Semana de Retos HitsuKarin organizada por el grupo de facebook Universo HitsuKarin... Continuación y fic para la semana de retos, dos de un tiro :v Es de la categoria fanfics del tema de los pecados capitales, dicho pecado más mencionado aquí es la ira como espero hayan notado...

Realmente no me gusto este fic, últimamente no tolero leer nada escrito por mí, debo estar en una crisis de escritora o algo así como con mis Lemons q saben q odio con toda my soul x'D Lo raro es q solo me pasa con el HitsuKarin, nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo en un fandom... Espero no estar perdiendo el toque :T

Tenía esto desde hace días pero FanFiction anda como perra resentida ¬¬ oknoXD

Bueno, gracias por leer. Los personajes de Tite Kubo.

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
